eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Conasaur
“’What slaves have we harvested’? Milord, we have harvested NO slaves from this operation. Why? Because there is nobody LEFT to harvest them! Three whole landing waves have I sent against this supposedly ‘soft’ target your informants sold to you, and NONE of their number have survived landfall! Each and every one of my landing force commanders told the same story of coming under heavy fire from the surface before they dropped off the commnet. Every attempt to locate and suppress the source of that fire has ended in failure and the loss of our attack forces. I can strip the fleet bare and mount a FOURTH wave to attempt to push to th surface and establish a foothold, but by now the slave stock we anticipated surprising have doubtlessly scattered to the wilds and shelter, and whatever resistance forces protecting them have re-deployed. Even if we survive that, I cannot assure you we will have the reserves left to fend off any other trouble we may encounter in this expedition! You have been cheated by your informants, milord! Their information was grossly in error! If you want slaves, then start with those informants!” *“We’ll take cover from the Shemarrians behind this hill-”* #BLAM# *“We’ll take cover behind those mountains over there! Hills seem to have a habit of disappearing around here! HAUL ASS!”* **”Heads up! Hill coming back down!”** “’There’s no glory in being an artillerist’ you say? You have, I take it, not served the guns during a planetary invasion, waiting for targets to come within range while ever vigilant against enemy attack from low quarters, mindful that YOU are one of the first targets an enemy seeks to destroy, and ever conscious that the inhabitants of the planet you guard rely on YOU to keep them safe! When the counterbattery orbital bombardment starts coming in, and you struggle to both survive and strike back, you will realize that glory is not in the quick and easy kill, but in the resistance and perseverance it takes to survive, and then to smite the enemy when he thinks you cannot offer any resistance.” EcoS-K-97 Conasaur Heavy Artillery Warmount aka ‘cannon-beast’, ‘gun-shell’, ‘mountain remover’ Observers don’t know if this unusual, even for the Shemarrians, construct is rightly a Warmount or a mobile gun platform. The first appeared in the forces of the DarkWaters Tribe, perhaps inspired and informed by that Tribe’s experiences with the slow-moving and gun-heavy EcoS-K-63 KillWar already used by them. The Conasaur seems based on a venomous cone-snail. Instead of being carried on a rippling belly-foot, the Conasaur instead is carried by a rippling ‘mat’ of multiple tentacles. The Conasaur isn’t terribly fast moving via this mode of transportation, but arguably it doesn’t have to, since it can blast just about any opposition off the road or out of line of sight. The massive cone shell is really the housing for a capital-class starship weapon. On paper, thanks to this massive piece of ordnance, the Conasaur outguns just about any other Warmount thus far seen, but the weapon mounting is such that it cannot engage in close combat with its heaviest weapon. Against distant targets, however, the Conasaur is a deadly adversary, able to bombard over the horizon and engage high-altitude aircraft and even low-orbit spacecraft. Almost as an afterthought, the head of the ‘snail’ is an offset armored command pod on the end of an extensible ‘neck’. The Conasaur cannot withdraw itself inside its shell when stationary, although it can extend an armored skirt to protect the tentacle-mantle, and the command pod can slide into a niche in the underside of the shell, when assuming a ‘hull down’ position. The Conasaur also incorporates integrated shield technology, with both a standard heavy gravitic forcefield and various particle scattering fields, although these are not used when the warmount is laying ‘quiet’ (the active fields are too easily detected by energy sensors) or are deployed at full power when the main armament is being used (due to the power drain of both systems). Still, these systems add immeasurably to the survival of the Warmount, especially when it comes under counterbattery fire. Conasaurs are typically deployed as defensive artillery, protecting Shemarrian planetary enclaves, but they have also been used as siege engines, brought into a secured combat zone to reduce entrenched enemy positions to non-opposition state. They are among those Warmounts that are more likely NOT to be Awakened with an Ecotroz Essence as their specific function is little improved by the essence-fragment. Besides their slow speed and high profile, the other major shortcoming of the Conasaur is lack of sufficiently ranged sensors to make the most of their heavy weaponry. Conasaurs rely on other sources to provide them with advanced early warning and targeting data (especially when setting up high altitude shots), though this often works in their advantage, as their passive mode means fewer emissions to give away their positions. Multiple Conasaurs can also link themselves via directional laser communications, or even less conspicuous land-lines, allowing batteries of the cannon-beasts to coordinate their fire. Conasaurs are also typically escorted by security contingents of other warmounts, that provide technical support, security, communications, and movement assistance. The Conasaur first appeared in the ranks of the DarkWaters, protecting their asteroid and moon facilities, but it has since appeared in large numbers with the Horrorwoods, since they have many more planetary enclaves to protect. The Horrorwoods are especially known for hiding mobile batteries of this type in coastal and deep inland waters, to surprise opponents who think to avoid early detection by coming in over oceans to attack. The Wayfinders have also acquired a few to experiment with as magic weapon and weather-modification platforms. Both the Silvermoons and Clan Armorand also expressed an interest in the type, to shore up their own planetary defenses. Despite its great firepower and heavy armor, the Conasaur is not popular with most Shemarrian crews, who favor more mobile and versatile warmounts, or those with more spirited personalities, so Tribes like the Skullcrushers, who would otherwise love to have such a heavy artillery unit, have demurred to seek to acquire it (instead seeking types like the KillWar). The Conasaur is thus typically found with second-echelon troops, garrison units, and NeShemar formations, or more group-oriented Tribes like the DarkWaters and Armarands. Abilities Special Systems Land-line Links The mantle has several large cyberports that can be fitted with reels of fiber-optic link cable (up to five miles’ worth), allowing for hardlinks between Conasaurs in battery, and/or command posts. A single Conasaur can link up to eight other warmounts in this manner. Passive Stealth The Conasaur’s shell is ‘slippery’ to radar and other long range sensors. It has only a 15% chance of showing up on radar and sonar. Camouflage Covering The Conasaur’s shell is also covered in a special mimetic skin that allows it to change to match its surroundings within 1d4 melees. This gives it a -15% to be detected visually by observers. Hardened Circuits All Shemarrian hardware is shielded against EMP and electrical disruption attacks, but the Conasaur mounts extra-redundant shielding and insulation, insuring that the cannon-beast cannot be neutralized by anything as simple as an EMP burst. Magnetic Shield Particle beams do HALF damage against this, and ordinary missiles have a 35% chance of being deflected. Weapons Systems Heavy Cannon The main weapon of the Conasaur is a capital ship level weapon fitted in a modular weapon mount, allowing different weapons to be used for different mission profiles or what is available. The mounting of this weapon is such that it cannot effectively engage ground targets at close range (less than 600 ft) as it cannot be brought to bear at an angle low enough. Grav Cannon A common weapon, sometimes fitted in a dual mounting. If provided with enough raw materials (such as a convenient scrap yard or open pit heavy metal mine) the Conasaur can manufacture its own grav-cannon slugs Massdriver Cannon A long range projectile weapon, with a slower rate of fire, but can be loaded with one of the following types of rounds: Kinetic Penatrator, Multi-Munition Fragmentor or a Heavy Plasma shell. Laser Cannon A common energy alternative weapon, especially when munitions are harder to obtain. Ion Cannon (ionization rules courtesy of Henning Rogge) In addition to physical damage, the cannon does EM damage. Percentage of EM damage is determined in relation to target’s main body ((damage/main body)x100=percentage). For every 10% of damage from main body in ion damage, target will be -1 to strike, parry. and dodge. In space target acceleration will be reduced by 15%, in atmosphere top speed will be reduced by 15%. Roll once on critical hit charts in Phaseworld or Conversion Book as appropriate. If target takes 60% of main body in ion damage, ship or vehicle will be disabled completely. All weapon, navigation, and other systems will shut down and need to be repaired/replaced to work again/reboot. Does NO damage against non-mechanical/electronic targets. The ion cannon is equally effective against bionics. Plasma Cannon Heavy Plasma Torpedo Launcher Acquired from the Blood Riders. Particle Beam Cannon A common weapon amongst the Darkwaters. Tachyon Cannon An excellent anti-aircraft and flying power armour weapon, covering a large area. Neutron Cannon Copied from Splugorth/Kittani weaponry. Though rarely fitted due to their low range and damage, the weapons have proven amazingly effective against the Necrons with their biological ships. Disruptor Cannon Copied from Golgan weaponry. Slicer Cannon Copied from Splugorth/Kittani weaponry. Does critical (double) damage on a Natural 19-20 to strike. Missiles It’s rare, but occasionally a Conasaur will be fitted with missiles instead of direct-fire cannon. If outfitted as a missile carrier, the Conasaur can carry 500 mini-missiles OR 250 Short Range Missiles, OR 125 Medium Range Missiles OR 50 Long Range Missiles OR 30 Cruiser Missiles. Point Defense Clusters (7) Defending the flanks of the Conasaur are seven small turrets, each holding a pulse laser and a light, rapid-fire rail gun. These can be directly operated by the passenger/gunners, or each can be directed by its own sub-brain subroutines. Under automated point defense, each turret has 5 attacks per melee and +2 to strike. Impaler Spikes (10) Adapted from the back spines on the original Monstrex (yet another holdover from Shemarrian ‘antiquity’). These appendages also assist in stabilizing the cannon-beast on rough terrain. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Conasaur's are rarely awakened as the Ecotroz fragment doesn't seem to improve its performance much. Has the basic Monstrex programming. The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Conasaur intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Indians, Juicers, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie---at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness ( Hunting). Note: If Awakened, the Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Conasaur an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Conasaurs don’t have much personality, compared to smaller, faster, predatory warmount types, but they can display endless patience when waiting for a target to wander within range and a ruthless ferocity when engaged in combat. If not Awakened, the Conasaur is pretty much decidedly animated, but personality-less, piece of hardware. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points(most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch(takes 3 attacks). The size and speed of the Conasaur means, however, that even an Awakened Conasaur rarely has the opportunity to exercise this power. Combat Conasaur's are not front line combat units, programmed for ranged combat, sitting and waiting for targets then blasting them into atoms. The Conasaur can defend itself in melee combat, but not very effectively, requiring other units to protect it. The small mouth can bite in combat, but is used mainly taking in repair/maintenance materials. Options Alternative Main Cannons The DarkWaters and other tribes are working on developing other main weapon types; the installation in the heavily-armored shell ‘pod’ makes swapping new weapons types in easier. Research efforts have included multi-barrel/type weapons of various kinds. Countermeasure Launchers (2-4) These large flare/chaff launchers can be mounted on the mantle, between the tentacle legs and the shell. Range: 6,000 ft, creates a 30 ft cloud, +10 ft per each additional chaff/flare launched in the volley. Cloud lasts 2 melees before dissipating (or less in a very strong wind). Damage: None (Triax Style) * 01-50 Enemy Missile or volley detonates in chaff and threat is neutralized * 51-75 Missile/Volley diverts and may pursue/lock on to other targets * 76-00 No Effect! Missile(s) still on target! Will also temporarily blind and impede flying monsters who fly into it. Reduce APMs/combat bonuses/ speed by half for 1d4 melees (Northern Gun Style) 10% chance per chaff cloud deployed of decoying missiles, up to maximum of 60% Aircraft, power armor, and beings flying through the chaff will be -6 on perception, -3 on initiative, -5 to strike, -2 to parry, -2 dodge, and lose 1 melee attack that round (or the next). Sensory and Piloting rolls are at -20% for as long as the characters are caught in the cloud, and the next as they recover. Payload: 60 shot launcher array Variants EcoS-K-97Ut Utility version of the Conasaur; this is just the motive mantle and command pod with an open/empty pedestal mount for carrying up to 130 tons of cargo/equipment. The point defense turrets may be retained. The EcoS-K-97Ut is used as a ‘prime mover’ for carrying payloads such as cargo pods, housing modules, large sensory arrays (in fact, EcoS-K-97Uts carrying long range sensors often are attached to Conasaur batteries), and construction gear. The EcoS-K-97Ut, unloaded, is slightly faster at 38 MPH than its gun-heavy kin. EcoS-K-97Wf Wayfinder variant, heavily modified to use TW systems. The Wayfinders haven’t been very forthcoming on exactly what they’re-mounting in their experimental testbeds, but the installation of one or more ‘Sorcerer’ class PPE powerstone matrices - 600 PPE battery capacity; recharges at 20 PPE per hour, 60 PPE/hour at a leyline, 120 PPE/hour on a nexus, seems likely, as well as multiple high-level spell boosters. Protective spells likely include high-end (level 10 and up) Protective Energy Fields, Cloaking Systems, and possibly TW Float Systems to improve survival and mobility. The main weapon configuration has been hinted to be anything from a ‘shotgun’ blast of multiple Annihilate spells, Void spells, Elemental spells like Summon Storm, Tornado, Hurricane, or, for space-based Conasaurs, Summon Ion Storm, Summon Meteor Shower, Asteroid Strike, or Summon Comet. Category:Conasaur Category:Darkwaters Category:Darkwaters Warmount Category:Warmount Category:Variants